End of Chapter
End of Chapter is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Jim Fitzgerald to Johnny Klebitz. Description Once again you'll venture to Jim's location and undertake his next mission. It seems Brian, Billy's lapdog who abandoned the crew believing Johnny sold Billy out, is asking for a truce. He took a small contingent of other Lost MC members with him who also believe Johnny's a rat and thus defected into Brian's leagues. Instead of a truce, Johnny wants blood. Brian is a snake and stabbed his true brothers in the back by defecting, therefore Johnny, Jim and Terry decide to lay the smackdown on him and his crew. You lead the way (being the president all of a sudden with Billy's recent incarceration) and arrive on-scene to speak with Brian. Things don't go so well in the discussion and Brian calls for his backstabbing crew to come and kill your group. Time for a major gun battle. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet Brian at the docks *Take out Brian's faction *Chase Brian's faction and take them down *Go to Jim Enemies *Jeremy Biker Gang Walkthrough There are a few different waves of enemies in this mission. The first starts immediately after the cutscene. In front of you, members of Brian's backstabbing crew will ride on their bikes in circles. On each bike is a driver and a passenger who acts as a gunner. Popping the bike drivers with an SMG will work well. After these bike-riding foes are downed, another wave of enemies arrive. This time it's a van-load of enemies. There's three waves in total involving vans full of enemies. Once they're all killed, the bike-riding death duos return. Use the previous tactics and take these traitors out. After these, the last holdouts of Brian's gang will climb over a nearby wall, coming from Acter Industrial Park. They should be easy to kill as they take a long time to actually jump over the wall and cannot attack while doing so. Finally, the last wave appears. A couple more cycle duos will take off trying to leave the scene. This is unacceptable, so chase them down on your chopper and sawed-off these traitors. After all this killing, go to Jim. Johnny, Jim and Terry have effectively wiped out what was once the Lost MC membership. Seems more people than just Brian and a few cronies thought you were a rat. Being the coward that he is, Brian didn't stay to participate in or even watch the events of the fight unfold. He's managed to escape - for now. After this Johnny cuts his ties with Brian. Video Walkthrough 0xydAJId1BM Deaths *Brian's crew - Killed by Johnny, Jim, Terry and Clay for paring with Brian.﻿ Trivia * The vans that Brian's crew attack in are Laundromats. They can be stolen, and otherwise are not driveable in TLAD. * At the end of the mission, Jim rides off. If a large vehicle is in the parking space he will ride into it and him and the vehicle will explode, this will not affect anything. You will need to load up the autosave game (if it's enabled) for your vehicle to be re-spawned there. ---- ---- es:End of Chapter Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned